Welcome to the Hellmouth
by TriquetraWarrior
Summary: Members of the Veritas Project investigate weird occurrences in a certain town called Sunnydale, California. Once there they find themselves up against their greatest fears and uncover the ancient legend behind the city of Sunnydale.
1. The Players

Welcome to the Hellmouth

Summary: Members of the Veritas Project investigate weird occurrences in a certain town called Sunnydale, California. Once there they find themselves up against their greatest fears and uncover the ancient legend behind the city of Sunnydale.

Disclaimer: I own none of this. At least not now.

Elisha Springfield was your normal teenage girl. Well, if you count working for a government agency called the Veritas Project at the age of 17 with her twin brother Elijah and mother Sarah, and dad Nate. The last assignment they took almost took her life as well. So she is always hesitant about taking new ones. She sat on the sofa in their RV surfing the web for a CD she really wanted.

Elijah walked into the RV and went over to sit next to his sister. "Hey, we got a new assignment. It's across the nation in a place called Sunnydale, California."

Elisha looked at him and sighed, "Why are we going? I thought we were taking some time off."

"So did I but obviously, Dad thought it was urgent to go. So we are leaving tomorrow."

Elisha sighed again and said, "I'm going to bed, wake me when I get there."

Sarah and Nate walked in and saw Elisha's retreating back. Sarah turned to Elijah and asked, "She didn't take the news well?"

"What do you think? She nearly died on our last mission. I think I would also be a little reluctant to go on another one." Elijah followed his sister's footprints and walked into their room.

Sara and Nate looked at each other and reluctantly went up to the front of the RV and began to drive it towards California.

Back in the bedroom, Elisha sat down on her bed after taking a picture frame off of the dresser. She looked down on it and she saw her soon to be ex-boyfriend, Blake Hornsby and her holding hands and getting ready to dance. A small tear cascaded down her cheek as she threw the picture across the room, nearly clipping her brother as he came through the door.

He ducked the flying frame and picked it up after it hit the wall. "I know this has to be tearing you up inside, but you can't just hate them for moving. Elish, we get paid to do this."

"What, BREAKING MY HEART! I really don't think that is fair. Just leave me be for a while."

Elijah nodded, whispered "If you need me, just call." and walked out of the room to go chill on the sofa.

Elisha picked up her cell phone, hit Blake's speed dial, and when he picked up, she rambled out, "Blake, I am really sorry, but I have to leave. I am actually calling you from the road, and I really am sorry but I have to break up because long distance relationships are a bitch."

"Well… I really don't know what to say. I know I will miss you but…"

"No, anything else will just make this harder than it already is. I will miss you a lot Blake. Good-bye." She hung up her phone and threw herself back onto her bed and began weeping into her pillow.

Elijah heard his sister sobbing and slightly was beginning to tear as well.

Buffy Summers walked down the streets of Sunnydale. She was wearing a tight tube top, jeans, jacket, and a hat. Her arsenal tonight consisted of two vials of hell-fire, a super-soaker full of holy water, and one stake.

She thought how she should be heading home, because her sister had parents day at school. Since her mother died two years ago and they both have not heard from their father in over a good couple of years.

She began walking down her street when she saw a vampire running up towards her. She whipped out the super-soaker, pumped the pump quickly and pulled the trigger dowsing the vamp in holy water, causing it to dust instantly.

She walked back inside and collapsed on the couch.


	2. Parent’s Day and Meeting the Springfield...

Welcome to the Hellmouth Ch. 2 – Parent's Day and Meeting the Springfields.

* * *

Summary: Members of the Veritas Project investigate weird occurrences in a certain town called Sunnydale, California. Once there they find themselves up against their greatest fears and uncover the ancient legend behind the city of Sunnydale.

Disclaimer: I own no characters yet.

Elisha continued to cry the entire way to California. Not talking to anyone, so when they pulled up to the town and she was forced to leave the RV after washing her face off.

Once she left it, she was glad because the city was beautiful. She looked around and breathed in the air. They walked down the streets towards the school. They walked in and Elijah saw the most beautiful teenager in the world. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and was about his height.

She was walking along side a shorter blonde who had blue eyes was well. He went up to them and said, "Hi, could you possibly take us to the principal's office?"

The brown haired girl looked at me and nodded, "Follow me." She led them down the halls and to the door. "Well, here you are. I am Dawn Summers by the way." She said, extending her hand.

Elijah took it saying, "I am Elijah Springfield. This is my sister, Elisha, my mom Sarah and dad Nate. It was a pleasure meeting you."

Dawn nodded and said, "Oh yeah this is my sister Buffy. Well, maybe I'll see you around sometime." The Summers sisters turned and began walking away.

Elijah watched as they walked away. Elisha grinned and whispered, "Now who has the crush?" Elijah glared at his sister and then followed his parents into the office.

As Buffy and Dawn retreated, Buffy noticed the glow in her sister's eyes. She smiled and said aloud, "You interested in Elijah or are you taking a page out of Willow and Tara's book and going for Elisha?"

Dawn glared at Buffy and said "The former of course. I don't know there is just something about him that intrigues me."

Buffy nodded and said, "Yeah tell me about it. Their whole family gave me a weird vibe. Do you think they could be …"

"I don't think so. If they are why bother going to the school. Why not attack us where we research."

Buffy nodded and they both headed off to Dawn's Chemistry class.

"Welcome to Sunnydale High School. I have asked you here because lately there have been strange occurrences, all of them weirdly involving Buffy Summers and her group of friends. I hope that you will be able to uncover the source of this quickly. Elisha, you will be taking a similar course schedule to Dawn Summers, and Elijah you are enrolled in GT courses all around. Since it is parent's day, I trust you will be hanging around to look for any suspicious activity from any of the students or staff." Principal Sonia explained, handing out schedules to Elisha and Elijah.

"We shall, thank you Principal Sonia." Elisha stated as she rose and walked out of the room.

They stood outside of the office and decided that Sarah would go with Elisha and Nate with Elijah. So the males headed off to US History, while the females headed off to Chemistry.

Once in Chemistry, the only open seats were next to Dawn and Buffy. They sat down and started class. When they went to do partner activities, Elisha turned to Dawn and they agreed to work together.

"So how long have you lived here?" Elisha asked as they worked on the worksheet.

"Um… all my life, my mom died a couple of years ago, and my dad doesn't talk to Buffy and I so Buffy is my guardian. It's not that bad, we have a big group of friends and we all look after each other." Dawn stated.

"Ah, my family and I move all over the place. Rarely stay in one place for a long time."

"Ah, that sucks. Hey if you want some help catching up on classes, come by around 2:45 to this address after school, kay?" Dawn offered as she handed her a slip of paper that bore an address.

Elisha took the paper and nodded. They went off to the next class talking about past events that happened to them that left them laughing. Buffy and Sarah walked behind them smiling glad that Elisha and Dawn had become fast friends.

Elisha and Dawn headed off to lunch after a few more periods and they sat down and Elijah went over to join them. Dawn then went on to tell them how she was watched after by two good friends, because her sister went into a deep coma.

When the day ended, Dawn headed off with Buffy, while Elisha and Sarah went to the RV.

Elisha sat on the sofa after grabbing a soda. Elijah soon followed her in, her parents soon after. They sat down and they compared notes. "Well, Dawn seems to come from an interesting family. Her mom died a while ago and she never talks to her dad, and her sister is her guardian. Buffy also went into a bad coma in which their friends looked after Dawn." Elisha started.

"Well, that just puts a common name on the American family."

The family laughed and Nate said, "Maybe we should investigate this family more."

"I am already on it. Dawn offered to help me catch up on the classes. I'm going to this address this afternoon at 2:45, which means I should leave now." Elisha said.

Elisha took a small knife and her cell phone and walked out of the RV and began jogging towards the address. She turned the corner onto the desired street, Sunshine St. She slowed to a walk and began looking for the place.

"1034…1036…1038… Oh dear…" Elisha gasped as she looked at the place at 1038 Sunshine St. It was a place called 'Magic Box'. She swallowed her hesitation and walked in.

The bell rang over her head as she opened the door. A blonde woman sat at the cash register and questioned, "Oh did you come to buy something?"

"Anya, back off! She is my friend. I asked her to come by so I could help her catch up on her school work." Dawn chastised as she came down from the upper shelves.

Anya muttered an apology as Dawn walked over to Elisha. "Why don't we go talk over here," indicating to a table in the far side of the shop.

Elisha nodded and walked over there with Dawn. They sat down and began working on catching Elisha up. "Why did you want to meet here? I mean this is a magic shop right? Do you believe in all this?"

"Well…" Dawn hesitated not knowing how to respond, "my sister's old friend runs it with a partnership with Anya and they needed help so I am a part-time employee." She bluffed.

Elisha slowly nodded since she was a trained Veritas agent, she knew Dawn was holding something back. She just wasn't sure what Dawn was hiding. When they finished, Elisha rose and said, "Well thanks for everything. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Elisha walked to the door when Buffy was sent crashing through the white wooden door. She crashed into Elisha and sent them both colliding with the floor.

Buffy got up off of Elisha and ran into the back room and returned with a sword.

* * *

A/N: Well that is all for right now. I hope it sustains you. If you have any ideas of where this could go review and tell me!


	3. Exposed

Welcome to the Hellmouth Ch. 3: Exposed

Summary: Members of the Veritas Project investigate weird occurrences in a certain town called Sunnydale, California. Once there they find themselves up against their greatest fears and uncover the ancient legend behind the city of Sunnydale.

Disclaimer: I own no characters yet, except for the new character I introduce in this chapter.

* * *

Elisha looked at Buffy's retreating back and turned back to Dawn, "What was that about? Why did she grab the sword?"

"Um… Buffy is a martial arts teacher, and today her class is learning sword techniques." Dawn explained hastily.

Elisha just shook her head and said, "Whatever, I gotta return home. I'll see you tomorrow."

Elisha walked quickly out of the shop and started down the street away from them. As she walked a lot of thoughts ran through her head, "Why is she in a magic shop? Why does her sister come crashing through the door, then go running out the door with a sword?" Some how it had gotten dark all of the sudden, Elisha looked at her watch and read 7:45., she pulled out her cell-phone, called her family to tell them she was on her way home, when she saw it. She hastily hung up and stared at what has happening.

Buffy was fighting some sort of creature. It had jet-black skin, two repugnant, lime green horns sprouting out of his head. He had strange tattoos etched into his forehead. Suddenly, he thrashed out his clawed hand and scrapped Buffy's forearm.

She took the sword handle and thrust it into it's abdomen. It glared at her before it went up in flames. Buffy turned around and saw Elisha staring at her.

"What the hell did you just do?" Elisha demanded.

"Elisha, wait, you don't understand…" began Buffy.

"How can I not understand? I just saw you kill a person. I should report you. Principal Sonia was right. Everything weird that happens in this town is associated with you."

"First off that was not a person and secondly what do you mean?"

"This thing you just made burn up, your sister and friends at the Magic Box. You're the reason why everything here is so wonky."

Elisha began to run away when Buffy caught up to her, "Just let me explain. This city sits on what is called a _Hellmouth_, literally a mouth of hell. My friends and I are the ones who protect the city from the creatures that come out. I am the Slayer."

"What is a slayer?" interrupted Elisha.

Buffy let out an exasperated sigh, "I might as well tell you the whole thing, 'In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.' That's me, and the thing you just saw me burn up was a demon."

"I'm sorry Buffy, but I can't believe that. Magic and stuff like that are not real, and you really should see people about this. You could be a danger to yourself."

"If it isn't real, then how come you saw the creature turn to flames?"

"I don't know. Special effects possibly, but I have to go. You are scaring me."

Elisha began walking briskly away from Buffy and back towards the RV. Suddenly a human looking creature jumped out from around a corner and knocked her to the ground. Elisha rolled away, pulling out her knife and got into a crouching position. She noticed that the creature had long fangs, and a serious protruding brow. She ran at it as it ran at her.

Buffy ran around the corner just to see Elisha jump into the air and knock down the vampire with slayer like grace. "No… she couldn't be… unless they put Faith on death-row."

She reached into her pocket and withdrew a stake, "Elisha! Catch!"

Elisha looked up and caught the stake and thrust it into the heart of the vampire, turning it to dust. Elisha stood quickly and began hyperventilating, "Oh my god. I just killed someone. I am going to jail."

Buffy walked up to her and said, "No Elisha, you didn't kill anyone. You just took out a vampire. One of the beings that you said don't exist. I forgot to tell you something. There are millions of potentials for a slayer out there. Once the current one dies, another is immediately activated. I died for a second, but a friend revived me with CPR. It was two late another was activated, named Kendra, so there were two slayers in the world. Then Kendra died, activating another, Faith, so still two slayers. Faith went rouge and killed people. The last I heard she is off to jail."

"Why are you telling me this?" Elisha demanded.

"I think you are the slayer that took the burden after Faith must have been put on death-row."

"How can I be a slayer?"

"Anyone can be a potential, yet you were activated. How else do you think you could move with such grace and agility? The calling enhances our abilities to a super-human level."

Elisha sat down on the curb and began to think. "I don't understand. What does this mean?"

"Well, it means you can beat your brother up now if you want to," this caused Elisha to laugh, "If you want to, you can come by every afternoon after school to the _Magic Box_, and I and my Watcher will train you."

Elisa looked at Buffy and nodded, "I would like that, but what about my parents? They will be hesitant about me going to your shop everyday after school since I am supposed to be working. I am an agent for the government project called Veritas. We investigate the strange and solve the unsolvable."

"Well, would they be more accepting if they knew about your status?"

"I don't know, maybe you could come along with me tonight to tell them."

"Sure, let's get a move on."

They both began walking back towards the RV. Elisha tried to find out what this new thing about her means for her life. "Buffy, will this interfere with my Veritas work?"

"I don't think so," she responded, "it might help because you will be able to do more things now. You're be able to run faster, lift things, and have overall more physical abilities."

"So what exactly are you going to tell my parents? How will you tell my parents?"

"I really am not sure yet. Maybe just tell them straight forward. I didn't tell my mother, and I wound up dusting a vamp in my front yard right in front of her eyes. So she was a bit shocked at it."

Elisha nodded as they walked up to the door of the RV. She pulled out her key and unlocked the door and went in. "Mom, Dad, Elijah! I'm home!"

They came out of their bedrooms; Elijah asked "Elish, why did Buffy accompany you?"

"Well, it is a dangerous…"

"First off, this city lies on what is called a Hellmouth, literally a mouth of hell. I am a Slayer. A teenage girl selected by destiny to fight against the legions of the underworld, be they vampire, demon, or other creature of the night. I died for a few seconds by drowning, but a friend revived me with CPR, but another slayer was activated, so there were two in the world. She was killed by a vampire, so another was activated. I am guessing she is dead, because I notice the slayer like abilities in your daughter." Buffy explained.

"What do you mean? How can Elisha be a _slayer_?" asked Sarah, "It just doesn't make sense."

"Actually honey, Elisha was a potential for the slayer. When she was born, I was alerted by a letter from the Watcher's Council. I hoped with every ounce of my soul that she would not be called. However that is not the case. Do you know when her Watcher will be coming Buffy?" asked Nate.

"Well, by now I would imagine, yet it unfortunately was destroyed a few months ago. I do have a proposition for her however; she can come to the _Magic Box_, after school and my Watcher, who owns the store, and I can train her. If, of course, that is alright with you?"

Elisha looked at her parents, silently pleading with them. Sarah and Nate both let out sighs and nodded, "Yes, you can train her. So I guess we found out the mystery to all the weird things that happen around here."

"Also, Mrs. and Mr. Springfield, she will need a slight change in wardrobe, just some more for form fitting clothes that she can move around in."

They nodded and Buffy went on her way. The Springfields went to sleep.

The next afternoon, Elisha walked into the back of the _Magic Box_, wearing a sports bra under her red tee-shirt. She took the tee-shirt, placed it on a chair, pulled off her skirt to reveal short shorts.

Buffy stood against the back wall and waited for her to get ready. Once she was, Buffy led her through stretches. Once they were done stretching, Buffy taught her some punches and other moves that she first learned as a slayer.

Elisha preformed all the basic moves flawlessly, and Buffy almost kicked herself, if Elisha was a trained Veritas agent, she must know the basics. The then taught her the more challenging movements, which she took a while to learn.

After a few hours, Buffy clapped Elisha on the back and said, "Good job. Now I imagine you want to get started on your homework?"

"Yeah, thanks for this Buffy." She whipped herself off with a towel and pulled back on her other clothes.

They walked out of the back and Buffy went over to Giles to check out the next 'oggly boggly' as Buffy had said. As Elisha walked over to Dawn to get started on their homework, she noticed a cute boy among the shelves.

She sat down next to Dawn and whispered, "Who is that over there?"

"I don't know. I mean he is a total babe, but I am not interested in anyone 'cept your brother."

"Ah, so you do have a crush on my brother. Just between you and me, he has one on you to."

Dawn grinned and returned to her work. Elisha took a few more moments to stare before returning to her work. The teenage boy walked around the shelf and walked over to the table.

"Excuse me madams I was wondering if you could show me to the incantation section?" he asked.

Elisha looked up and muttered a shy, "Hello, I don't work here, but she does."

Dawn rose and walked with the boy over to the section. When they were over there, he said, "So what is your connection with the beauty over there?"

"Um… she is my friend. We do our homework together."

"Hmm, her name is Elisha is it not?"

"Yeah it is. How did you know?"

"Well, I am a witch, with a multitude of powers, which are empathy, telepathy, molecular powers, astral projection, telekinesis, precognition, levitation, and telekinetic orbing."

"Wow that is a lot. So you can feel what others feel? How did you gain all these said powers?"

The boy looked up and called, "Book!" causing to disappear in blue orbs and appear in his hand. "My mothers are the Charmed Ones; they were going to be destroyed so they created me and endowed me with all their powers."

"That is interesting. So do you have a name?"

"Yeah it is Conlan, and yours is Dawn. I can sense some distrust in me but I understand."

Conlan then laid a hand on the bookcase and was rocked with a premonition. He saw the shop just like it is, but a demon came crashing through the door, swatting aside a red haired woman and brown haired woman. It came at a blond woman and Elisha back towards the upper level of the shop. It took its claw and stabbed Elisha and then took the blond one's life. He came out of it and said, "We need to get ready. A demon is going to attack soon."

He ran back towards Elisha just when the demon came through.


	4. Emicia

Welcome to the Hellmouth Ch. 3: Emicia

Summary: Members of the Veritas Project investigate weird occurrences in a certain town called Sunnydale, California. Once there they find themselves up against their greatest fears and uncover the ancient legend behind the city of Sunnydale.

Disclaimer: I only own Conlan Halliwell, even if he is based on the Charmed Ones; I still made him, so I own him!

A/N: Tara did not die in this story. The bullet just grazed her shoulder and she just went to the hospital and got herself on medication to heal.

Buffy was healed as well and then alerted the authorities about a mad killer on the loose. Warren was sent on death row, and killed, Andrew and Jonathon are missing in action.

* * *

The demon came hard and fast, smashing Conlan towards the wall. He used his power of levitation to stop before the wall, and flip his body around.

Tara and Willow then came running around the corner and started chanting, "Servatis a periculum, servatis …"

The demon swatted them aside just like in Conlan's premonition. It rushed at Elisha who, during the spell ran to the blonde ones side. It began to swipe at them, but Conlan was to fast and flicked his arm away from them, sending the demon hurtling away from them.

He landed on the ground, to see Elisha and the blonde one reach behind the bookcase and pull out swords. Buffy, who Conlan learned her name by scanning her mind, rushed at the demon and started slashing it.

It batted her away and she crashed into the bookcase. Elisha took her sword and began rushing the demon as well. Before she could attack, it formed a fireball and threw it at her, Conlan quickly shouted, "FIREBALL RETURN TO SENDER!"

The fireball orbed out and flew back towards the demon. It hit him and sent him flying. "A Charmed One's offspring; Impossible! I'll be back!" he groaned, and disappeared.

Conlan lowered his defenses and looked around at the damage to the shop. Buffy and the two witches, he found named Willow and Tara were still unconscious. Elisha, Dawn, and he where the only ones still standing after the attack.

Elisha looked at her crush and asked, "How the hell did you do that?"

Conlan muttered, "Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to become unseen." The destruction of the shop disappeared like the demon did.

"Again, I ask how the hell did you do that!"

Conlan said, "I will explain it, once they awaken."

A few minutes later, Buffy, Willow, and Tara awoke, and looked around the shop, wondering where the demon and destruction went. Elisha gave Conlan a deathly glare and he began his explanation. When he was done, they all gasped, Tara and Willow began bombarding him with questions.

He answered them all stating, he was created not born so he handle all these powers that he had been endowed with. Soon he had to show the crowd all of his powers. Once done, he looked at Elisha and asked, "Would you like to go out with me, maybe to the dance this Friday?"

Elisha looked at him and shyly nodded. Buffy, Dawn, Tara and Willow went into research mode to see who the demon was. Conlan silently chuckled, and held out his hands and called, "Book of Shadows."

A thick ancient tome appeared in his hands. He set it down on the table on top of the books they were looking at, shocking them. He looked at the cover and flicked his hand at it.

The pages flipped themselves to where they landed on a page about the demon; Willow looked at it and read, "Imenia, servant of the upper demon Emicia. He does whatever Emicia tells him to. His powers consist of fireballs, shimmering, transmogrification, and conjuration."

"All right, so this demon works for this other demon, named Emicia?" asked Buffy.

"I guess so," began Tara, "can you find information about Emicia in this book Conlan?"

Conlan nodded, saying "I imagine so. Here let me try." He flicked his arm again at the book and it flipped to a page on Emicia.

"Ewww," let out Dawn, "he is ugly!"

She was looking at the picture of Emicia. It was a hulking demon with blue skin. It had two black horns, red eyes and yellow rings around his arms. She began reading, "Emicia is an upper level demon who takes pride in terrorizing the cities on top of Hellmouths. His powers consist of teleportation, fireball throwing, spitting acid, laser vision, and telekinesis. In order to vanquish him, you must chant, 'From time to pass of sticks and bones, let only good comprehend, return thy evil from whence thou came, Emicia with these words, we waste your voids.'"

"Oh, great," began Conlan, "that spell needs my mothers in order to cast it. It is in plural so they are needed to chant it. So we can't vanquish this demon."

"Does it have to be your mothers or can it be any multiple witches?" asked Willow.

"I guess we could do it with multiple witches. Why don't we summon him up and try it out?"

"What do you mean summon? As in bring this demon that wants us dead here?" ranted Elisha.

"Yes, but we can take precautions to it. Do you have any pyrite crystals?"

Willow nodded and went behind the counter and retrieved them. Conlan nodded and chanted a silent spell over them empowering them. "Ok, when I summon the demon, I will orb the crystals and form a circle around him and prevent him from harming us. We will then chant the spell and the demon will be annihilated," Buffy was a little hesitant but she nodded, "Ok, Willow, Tara, I need your help to summon this demon. Dawn would you close the door please?"

They nodded and walked over to Conlan as Dawn walked over to the door and switched the sign and locked the door. Conlan clasped hands with Tara and Willow, "Repeat after me, 'Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light, be he far or be he near, bring us the demon Emicia here."

They chanted that a few times, and soon a small whirlwind appeared in the middle of the room. Soon it began to take shape and Emicia appeared.

"I figured the Charmed Ones offspring would summon me sooner or later." He growled. He formed a fireball ready to throw at Elisha, when Conlan called, "CRYSTALS! CIRCLE!" pointing to the crystals then Emicia.

The crystals disappear and reappear in a circle around Emicia, forming a prison. He releases the fireball but it rebounds back at him.

Tara, Willow, and Conlan then began the chant, "From time to pass of sticks and bones, let only good comprehend, return thy evil from whence thou came, Emicia with these words, we waste your voids."

They chanted that rising in their pace and raising their voices. Smoke formed around Emicia's feet. He looked down and begins trying to stop it. He hits a wall of the prison and gets electrocuted. Soon his legs began to smoke, and suddenly burst into flame. It flew up his legs and across his body.

As this happened, they continued the chant. Soon Emicia's prison filled with fire and then the fire disappeared as well as Emicia, but there was not pile of dust where Emicia was standing. Suddenly he appeared next to them and said, "Thank you foolish witches, you have freed me from my eternal damnation. I will spare your lives today but I shall be back!"

Before Conlan could freeze him or cast the crystals back, Emicia disappeared. Buffy turned to glare at him, "Great, way to go. Now we have a demon loose on the Hellmouth. Do you know how many levels of bad that is?"

"Buffy, wait, I didn't know Emicia wouldn't be affected by the spell. If anything let me help by going to help catch him." Conlan pleaded.

"No, you have to go to school. Let us deal with him."

"Well, at least let me scry for him. It's a way to trace beings. Elisha is there any blood over there by the crystals?"

Elisha looked at me out of the corner of her eye and walked over to them, and saw some blood on one of the crystals. She picked it up and walked over to him. She handed it to him and he pulled out a napkin, small crystal on a chain.

He wiped the blood on to the napkin and then tied it to the chain. "Willow, do you have a map of the city?" he asked.

"Yeah, let me go get it." She stated, walking to the counter and walked back to him.

He laid the map out flat and asked, "Can I have complete silence?" upon seeing the nods, he hung the crystal over the map and began swinging it.

It swung around the city a couple of times when a person banged on the door, breaking Conlan's concentration. "Hey, let me in! I work here, I can't own money if you keep the door locked!"

The group sighed and Conlan folded up the map and placed it in his pocket. He picked up the Book of Shadows, and looked for a place to put it and decided to place it under the floorboards. Tara grimaced as he moved them but neatly put them back.

Dawn had gone to unlock the door to see a hassled Anya looking in. "What was that all about?"

"Sorry, we summoned up a demon and tried to kill him, but it escaped." Buffy explained.

"Really, what demon?" questioned Anya.

Conlan spoke up for the first time saying, "Emicia, he sent his minions on us to end us, but we sent him away then tried to vanquish the boss, but he escaped from his eternal damnation."

"WHAT!" raged Anya, "I CURSED THAT DEMON INTO THE DAMNATION YOU SPEAK OF, WHEN HE BROKE MY HEART! NOW YOU ARE TELLING ME, YOU SUMMONED HIM RELEASING HIM FROM HIS HELL! WHO THOUGHT UP THIS COCKAMAMY IDEA?"

"Um, that would be me." Conlan meekly stated.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"I am Conlan Halliwell, created by the Charmed Ones."

"Oh, the Charmed Ones, one would have thought that they would have taught you to think before you randomly summoned up demons. Now we have to find him before he unleashes hell on earth!"

"Anya, back off ok? It was an honest mistake. Look, we can deal with this alright?" raged Elisha.

"No you don't understand. The longer Emicia is on Earth, the more powerful he becomes. If he gains too much power, he will destroy the seal protecting the mouth, and unleash evil onto the world permanently." Anya ranted.

"What? Why doesn't it say that in the Book of Shadows?"

"Because demons don't spill their MO to witches, no matter how much they torture them. I only know because I dated this one."

"Alright, is there any way to vanquish him?" asked Dawn. "The spell in the book didn't work."

"No not that I know of. I guess the slayer could take him, however I am not positive that could happen."

"Alright, let us handle this. You three need to get back to your homework. Conlan can anyone scry for the demon or does it have to be a witch?" Buffy ordered.

"Anyone can scry, as long as they concentrate and use the crystal."

Buffy nodded and took the map and crystal. She began to scry for Emicia while the teens went over to the table and began working on their homework.

Once they started, Buffy gasped as the crystal landed in a warehouse not to far away. The trio came rushing over and looked.

"I could astral project over there and see what's the what?" Conlan offered.

Buffy stared at him since she used her term, but nodded, "Be careful, and call us when the coast is clear."

Conlan nodded, and mentally prepared himself to project. He focused on the outline on the map picture and suddenly he felt the familiar sensation of being pulled up into the air and then felt himself land on the ground by a window on the upper level of the warehouse.


	5. Investigating

Welcome to the Hellmouth Ch. 4: Investigating

Summary: Members of the Veritas Project investigate weird occurrences in a certain town called Sunnydale, California. Once there they find themselves up against their greatest fears and uncover the ancient legend behind the city of Sunnydale.

Disclaimer: I only own Conlan Halliwell, even if he is based on the Charmed Ones; I still made him, so I own him!

* * *

Conlan focused on the area surrounding him. He saw dust piles on the boxes of candy that were there from the 1970s. He grimaced when he thought of how all that candy could have gone to waist, yet he went on with his duty. He walked crouched over towards the sounds he heard.

He came to a ledge and looked over it.

* * *

"He should have called for us by now." stated Dawn

"I know. Buffy, something doesn't feel right about this. We need to get over there and see what's going on." Elisha demanded.

"No, we told him to call us when the coast is clear. Obviously, it isn't clear yet." Buffy argued.

"Buffy… my gut tells me something is not right, please can we go see what is going on?" Elisha asked with pleading eyes.

"Fine, I'll go. You two need to finish your homework." Buffy commanded with a finishing tone in her voice.

Elisha glared at Buffy, but she knew the argument was over. She walked over to the table loaded with homework and began working on to. Buffy watched them get to work, and then headed out the door to the warehouse.

Buffy had barely waked 500 feet before she heard something behind her, "Elisha, I told you to stay behind at the shop."

Elisha walked up to her and said, "True, but two slayers are better than one."

"Fine, but know this, I couldn't use slaying as an excuse not to do homework when I was your age, and neither can you. "

"Agreed, so what is the plan, I mean you don't have any weapons at all…"began Elisha.

"Yes, I do. I always carry this sword around with me. Willow and Tara enchanted it to shrink when I am not using it and grow when I do." Buffy explained showing the sword.

"What about me?"

"Slayer rule number one always …" began Buffy.

"Carry a stake. I know." Elisha finished, she looked around and saw a table with chairs up on top of it. She walked over to it, and broke off each leg creating 4 stakes for herself.

Buffy smiled and they continued to walk. Soon they came across the warehouse. They saw a door, but they decided to go up the fire escape. They got to the top of the roof and went into the roof access. They made their way down the stairs and onto a level of the warehouse. They saw a soft light coming from the far right corner of the upper level.

Conlan heard people approach him as he monitored Emicia's movements around the group of demons he had around him. He looked over his shoulder to see Buffy and Elisha walk towards him.

'Sorry' he said in their heads, 'I got distracted watching what he was doing.'

Buffy and Elisha jumped when they heard his voice in their heads. They glared at him, and then crouched down next to him.

'They have been talking about how they should bow down before Emicia.' began Conlan

"Will you stop doing that?" whispered Buffy

"Fine, what do you think we should do?" he whispered back.

"I don't know…"

"Listen to this." Elisha demanded cutting Buffy off.

They turned and listened, "The slayers and her band of friends now have a Charmed Ones' offspring in their mists. I was lucky to escape the wiccans and his spell. Yet I feel…" began Emicia

"The Charmed Ones and their offspring are dead. How can one be alive now?" demanded a demon.

"They made him magically you retard. How else could he have all their powers?"

That shut the demon up, allowing Emicia to continue, "As I was saying, the witch has a crush on the younger slayer. So I say that we kidnap her and end the threat of the witch."

"How do you propose we kidnap said slayer. I mean slayers aren't easy to capture." retorted another demon.

"I am all over that. See." Emicia flicked his hand behind him causing a curtain to open.

Buffy had to grab Elisha's wrist to keep her from jumping down onto the ground floor. Buffy couldn't believe Emicia had captured and bound Elisha's family and was using them as leverage to get her to get to Conlan.

Emicia's eyes flicked up when he heard the grate moving. He saw the trio squatting down there. "Ah… the group I wanted to see. Get them."

The group of demons rushed at the stairs.

"Go, I can hold them off." ordered Conlan.

"Not without my family." spat Elisha.

"Can we do this later? They are kind of on us now." asked Buffy.

The demons came at them and Elisha and Buffy lashed out at them. Conlan held out one hand and said "Efday", the other, "Shokran", made a triangle with his hands and shouted, "Amenophus!"

A bright light shot forth from the triangle hitting all the demons and throwing them back down the stairwell. Elisha and Buffy saw them go and they jumped down off the landing onto the bottom floor. They then ran over to Elisha's family and tried to pull them down, but to no avail, so they turned and fought off the demons that were on them.

Conlan jumped down onto the lower level, and froze all the demons. He then pointed to the Springfields and yelled, "Eximete!"

There was a flash of light and the Springfields fell down to the ground. Buffy and Elisha grabbed them and made for the door. Conlan flicked his wrists at the door and if flung open, allowing the slayers to escape with the hostages. When they were out, Conlan heard a growl. He turned around and saw Emicia extend twelve claws out of his fingers and the center of his hands.

"Oh, this isn't good," muttered Conlan, "not good at all."

Emicia dove at him but Conlan flicked his wrists at him, causing him to crash into a pillar. Emicia then rose and flung a fireball at him. Conlan used his power of empathy and channeled it right back to him. It hit him and he went flying backwards. Emicia was back up on his feet and charged again. Conlan noticed that the other demons were unfreezing and telekinetically threw them at Emicia, causing a demon pile-up. He then made the 70s candy boxes come crashing down on them. Seeing as though they weren't getting out of that anytime soon, Conlan took that opportunity to return to his body.

When he came to, he saw Elisha and Buffy come stumbling in supporting Elijah, Nate, and Sarah. They laid them down on the ground and tried waking them up. They used incense, herbs, and everything in the shop to awaken them, but nothing worked.

"Great," Elisha stated, "Emicia killed my family. I am going to kill that son of a bitch"

Willow who had been checking Sarah's pulse then stated, "No, their actually alive, their just in some sort of stasis. He wouldn't have killed them because it would make leverage pointless."

"So what do we do?" asked Dawn.

"Willow could you compile yours, Tara's, and Conlan's power and see if you can break the spell on them?" Buffy asked.

Willow, Tara, and Conlan joined hands and Willow began chanting a spell to awaken people in trances, "Awaken we beseech thee, rise up from your prison, by our wills, so mote it be." The witches chanted this quickly over and over again.

Soon white light began to envelope the chanters and then it shot forth into the sleeping ones. The light covered all of the Springfields and slowly faded away.

Elijah was the first to come out of his trance. He sat up and looked at his surroundings. Nate and Sarah soon followed suite and all of them began badgering the others about what happened.

Elisha held up her hand, telling them to be quite and then began to tell them, "the demon that is on the loose, is after my boyfriend, and Emicia, the demon, thought he could get to Conlan through me, and he thought he could get me through you guys. So he kidnapped you in order to kidnap me in order to neutralize Conlan."

They took this in and then Nate said, "Boyfriend? Conlan? Who is this?"

Conlan then stepped forward and stated, "I am Conlan. Conlan Halliwell."

"Ah," stated Sarah, taking in the brown haired, blue eyed teenager who had just addressed them, "and what part do you have in this who demon and magic world?"

"Well, my mothers were the strongest good witches in the world, present company excluded," he stated looking at Willow and Tara, "they were going to be killed by a demon, so they used their powers to make me and then infused me with their powers."

The Springfields took this in when the door busted in. "Damn it" yelled Xander, "I just replaced that door to!"

Emicia walked in and said, "Nice trick witch, but it won't work again."

Buffy then yelled "Willow, shield spell, Glory!"

Willow nodded and grabbed Tara and Conlan's hands, and chanted, "Enemies, fly and fall. Circling arms, raise a wall."

A blue barrier shot out of their hands and threw Emicia back out of the Magic Box. The group breathed a sigh of relief only to hear a smash coming from the outside and then see Emicia come back in.

"You just keep pushing me. Well my patience has reached its end." He brought up his hand and powered up a fireball. He threw it at Elisha and everyone batted their breath.

Conlan wasn't fast enough to stop the ball and was helpless to watch it fly towards his girlfriend. Emicia was pleased as he saw it near its target, yet when the flash of light was over, Elisha was still standing.

At the base of her feet however, was …

* * *

A/N: For the spell Conlan used to make the demons fly, was taken from the movie The Mummy Returns when Alex brought Evey back. I however used them there because I wanted to.


	6. Lost

Welcome to the Hellmouth Ch. 5: Lost

Summary: Members of the Veritas Project investigate weird occurrences in a certain town called Sunnydale, California. Once there they find themselves up against their greatest fears and uncover the ancient legend behind the city of Sunnydale.

Disclaimer: I only own Conlan Halliwell, even if he is based on the Charmed Ones; I still made him, so I own him!

* * *

_"You just keep pushing me. Well my patience has reached its end." Emicia brought up his hand and powered up a fireball. He threw it at Elisha and everyone batted their breath._

_Conlan wasn't fast enough to stop the ball and was helpless to watch it fly towards his girlfriend. Emicia was pleased as he saw it near its target, yet when the flash of light was over, Elisha was still standing. _

_At the base of her feet however, was …_

* * *

The group looked in shock seeing Nate was lying on his side in front of Elisha. His face contorted in extreme agony. There was a scorch mark on his chest, which indicated where the fireball had hit him. Elisha and Sarah collapsed onto his body as Elijah stood off to the side.

Before Emicia could let loose another fireball, Conlan grabbed Willow and Tara's hands and he yelled, "By the power of the great falls, wash the evil from these walls!"

A huge wall of water came out of nowhere and crashed into Emicia and washed him out of the shop. They dropped their hands and looked at the family who would now be forever changed.

Conlan looked up and saw Nate's ghost standing next to his body. He looked at his family and then at Conlan who nodded slowly. Conlan walked towards the family and held out his hand towards the spirit when the Angel of Death appeared and said, "Nate Springfield, it is your time to cross over."

"No!" raged Conlan, "he has to explain why he did what he did to his family or they will never find closure."

"All mortals come to closure before the end. In time closure will come to them." the Angel of Death spat back, he then took Nate's hand and disappeared.

"You can't take him!"

"Conlan who are you talking to?" asked Willow walking up next to him.

"The Angel of Death, he came to take Nate's spirit to the afterlife. I tried to stop him, but Death can't be stopped."

"So he really is gone then?" asked Sarah, her face streamed with tears.

"Yes, he really is gone." Conlan replied softly.

"Why? Why did he have to save me?" asked Elisha.

"Elisha he did what anyone would have done. He died to protect the ones he loved. I did that for Dawn when Glory attacked, and then Willow and the others brought be back." Buffy explained.

"Then you can bring him back. Come on, you guys did it once, you can do it again."

"No," began Tara, "first off, when we brought Buffy back, we had the Urn of Osiris which was the means to bring her back. We used the last one, and it was shattered when demons on motorcycles came and interrupted the ritual. Secondly, we tore Buffy out of heaven, and we couldn't do that to another person."

"This is unfair. Can't you guys just write a spell and bring him back. I mean you guys have to be the most powerful witches on the earth."

"No, Witches can't be allowed to alter the fabric of life that way, for selfish reasons. They'd manipulate the world until it came unglued. Things happen and a lot of time we are unhappy with things, but we have to realize that they happen for a reason. Your father died to protect you because you have a destiny that you have to follow through with," Dawn explained, "When I preformed a resurrection spell for my mother, Buffy made me realize that sometimes they come back wrong or they don't come back at all. It isn't worth putting yourself through the pain. I stopped it before we let her into the house. You have to understand that he's gone and there isn't anything we can do about it."

Tara and Willow let out small grins at this because they had the same kind of conversation with Dawn when she wanted to bring her mother back.

"Xander, can you get me eight candles and a box of matches please?" asked Conlan.

"Wait… if you are planning on doing a resurrection spell don't!" ordered Willow.

"It's not a resurrection spell. I am going to summon his spirit so they can get closure."

Xander returned from the back counter with eight candles and matches. Conlan put them in a circle and lighted each one. He then chanted "Here these words. Hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide."

A bunch of swirling orbs can and formed into Nate. He looked around and then stepped out of the ring and walked over to his family.

"Dad, why did you jump in front of the fireball?" asked Elisha.

"I did it because when you were born and the Watcher's council sent me a letter telling me about your potential status, there was also a prophecy that came with it." began Nate.

"Again with the damn prophecies, God I hate those." spat Buffy.

Nate glared at her, and then continued, "It said, 'the slayer will be challenged by a powerful demon, she will succeed with the help of the witches and the other slayer. Her downfall will occur if someone does not take her place when the demon attempts to kill her.'"

"So you sacrificed yourself for me. So I could complete the prophecy." realized Elisha.

"Yes, if I hadn't then the prophecy would have been fulfilled and no one would be able to take down Emicia. I know you are in a lot of pain right now, but you have to move past it and get on with your life."

"Dad, how can I move on? You were always there for me? Now you aren't. How can I move on? I'll get so lost." questioned Elisha.

"You just have to."

"Dad, this whole thing is unfair. How do we even know this prophecy will come to pass? I mean we just discovered this world a couple of days ago. How can we trust it?" demanded Elijah speaking for the first time since Nate died.

Buffy then stood and stated, "I mean no harm, but all of the prophecies that are made no matter how vague or detailed they are, the prophecies come to pass. I had one that stated I would die at the Master's hands. I did, but Xander brought me back to life with CPR. Think about it Elijah, if it wasn't going to happen, then why would your father die?"

The group stood in silence and then Conlan stated, "Death is not the end of things. It is just the next leg of the journey. When life ends, they are reborn up in the heavens to watch over us."

Nate then nodded; he went back into the candle circle and returned to heaven. Conlan blew out the candles and gave them to Xander. Conlan then walked over to Elisha and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. Sarah walked over to Elijah and pulled him into a hug. The broke apart and looked around.

"What do you think we should do with this body?" asked Sarah.

"Are we really talking about this now? So soon after his death?" asked Elijah.

"If we don't when would we do it? Should we call the police and get them involved?" asked Elisha.

"No, it would be extremely difficult to explain how he passed on, and the police are not extremely pleased with all that goes on around our lives. Willow, do you think we could give him a wiccan sendoff?" asked Buffy.

"We could, I guess. We need to wrap him in white cloth and surround his body on a table with candles at each corner." Willow explained. They preformed the ritual blessing the spirit of Nate Springfield and giving him his rite of passage across the barriers between life and death. The flames leapt onto Nate's wrapped body and burned it away. Soon there was nothing left of Nate on the table.

Elisha looked at the spot where here father had just been. She hit the ground and started weeping. Sarah and Elijah went up to comfort her as the Scoobies and Conlan stood off to the side.

* * *

SunnydaleHigh School:

Elisha walked down the hall and was soon joined by Conlan who took her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. Dawn and Elijah soon joined them and they waked off to lunch. They went out to one of the tables outside. They sat down and began eating. When they were done, they started talking about patrol that night, when a blonde haired, blue eyed girl walked up to them. "Hi, I'm Maria, can I sit with you? I'm new."

The group nodded and Maria sat down with them and Elisha introduced everyone, "I'm Elisha, this is my boyfriend Conlan, my brother Elijah, and our friend Dawn." Dawn noticed that Maria was checking out Elijah, so she took his hand in hers and interlocked fingers. When he looked at her, she winked and smiled.

They talked about random topics. Elisha noticed that Conlan had his face scrunched up. She made a mental note to use the big hurt on him if he didn't fess up later.

The bell rang and the group went back to class.

* * *

After school, the quartet headed off to the Magic Box. There, they got started on their homework, because Buffy said, 'If you finish your homework before the sun goes down, you can go on patrol.' They also went there to see if they had made any progress on how to stop Emicia, and to train Elisha.

While they were doing homework Elisha looked over at Conlan and asked "Are you alright? I can tell something has been bothering you since lunch."

"Now that you mention it, yes something has been bothering me. After Maria sat down with us, I couldn't read her mind or feel any emotion off of her." explained Conlan.

"And that's bad because…."

"Only people with magical powers and possess a certain spell can block out a telepath's and an empath's power."

Elisha was about to comment when Dawn said, "You have buttface. Maybe we should investigate Maria; I mean what harm could it do?"

"I don't think that'll be necessary. She just walked in." stated Elijah looking at the door as the bell rang.

"What?" came the replies of the others as their heads swiveled to look at the door.

Indeed, Maria had just walked into the store. She saw the group and walked over to them. As she walked over, Conlan reached out to Buffy's mind, "Buffy, are Willow and Tara with you?"

"Yes they are, why?" came the reply.

"Yell for me to come back and help unload boxes. I'll explain more when I get back there."

Buffy appeared in the doorway to the backroom and yelled "Conlan, can you help us out back here?"

Conlan nodded and rose. He walked back to Buffy and they both went back to the training room. "Okay what's the what?" demanded Buffy.

Conlan then proceeded to ramble on about what had transpired that day to Buffy, Willow, and Tara.

"So you think she is an agent for Emicia?" asked Tara.

"I don't know what to think. I mean normally I can read anyone's minds and feel what anyone is feeling. The only way to stop that is by the spell I mentioned before." Conlan explained.

"What do you think we should do Buffy? If Conlan can't enter her mind, should we be worried?" asked Willow.

"I don't know. I imagine so. Conlan, with the help of Willow and Tara do you think you can enter her mind?"

"Maybe, when we do combine our powers, my abilities are greatly enhanced."

The witches clasped hands and Conlan entered telepathy mode and then felt everyone in the entire world. He could hear everyone's thoughts. He focused the power to channel down to the Magic Box. He heard Dawn, Elisha, Elijah, Buffy, Willow, and Tara's thoughts. With the combined power of Willow, Tara, and himself, he could sense Maria's presence, yet couldn't get a read off her. Conlan took a breath and mentally ran at Maria to get into her brain.

Willow, Tara, and Conlan fell backwards onto their backs, each sporting bloody noses. They sat up and placed their hands to their noses, and pulled them back and grimaced when they saw the blood. They slowly rose as Elisha, Dawn, and Elijah came running back into the training room.

"What the hell happened? One moment we're talking to Maria about school. When suddenly her head snapped around and looked back here. She then said she had to leave to help her parents unpack. What happened?" asked Elisha.

Conlan was still ridding his power high and he breathed, "Damn. Talk about your power rushes. I've never felt that much power in my life. I felt like I was connected to every person on the Earth. Anyway, Willow and Tara aided me in my attempts to read Maria's mind and we went towards her mind and we were flung back like we ran into a brick wall. We landed on our backs and we sported bloody noses. God my nose hurts." stated Conlan.

"So she defiantly is evil?" asked Elijah.

"No not necessarily. She could just be packing some serious mojo." Tara simply stated.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Dawn.

"We should investigate her. I mean she seems nice enough but the whole snap of the neck looking back here, kind of makes me wonder about her.", " stated Buffy, "Maybe you guys could combine your powers and see if you can see where Maria lives."

Elisha watched as Conlan, Willow, and Tara combined hands and they were suddenly encased in white light. They light covered their bodies and. An invisible wind blew back their hair. Elisha reached into her pocket to get a stake, just incase anything happened, when Buffy hit her hand saying "this is what happened last time."

The light died off and the trio dropped their hands. They move around and then Willow said "We felt her moving about the house next to us."

"That's not good. Why would she move into the house next to us?" asked Dawn.

"Okay, now I am full of freaksome. How could they move into the house next to ours? There was never a For Sale sign on the grounds. This is definitely bad. No t only is Emicia the strongest demon we have come across, but having him know where we live?"

"What do we do? You guys can't do anything involving the Hellmouth or magick now since they are there. Did she have anyone in there besides her? Like parents or other people?" asked Elijah.

"We did sense a man and woman bout Giles' age. But we can't tell if they are to be related by blood or not, and we can't enter the house, it has some type of barrier or wall around it." stated Tara.

"I take that that is a bad thing. If the only way to block telepathy and empathy is through a spell, and that is only for one person. I'm guessing it requires even more power to block an entire house." ventured Elisha.

"Correct, this is now a major problem. We, now have to investigate the house entirely. We must keep a very close eye on Maria and see what she does." explained Conlan.

"Agreed, now let us do research this, and you go finish your homework." Buffy ordered.

The group nodded and returned to their work. When the sun set, they had finished their work. Elisha, Dawn, and Elijah grabbed stakes and bottles of holy water, and left to patrol.

They broke up into pairs, Conlan and Elisha, and Dawn and Elijah. They went to separate graveyards. Conlan and Elisha walked hand in hand and looked for fresh graves or other dark creatures. Suddenly they heard a scream. They took off towards the sound. As they rounded a tombstone, they saw a girl being knocked down by a vampire.

"Hey isn't that girl, Mana Toka?" asked Conlan.

"You mean that self centered little bitch?" replied Elisha.

"Yeah," replied Conlan, "should we stop the vamp?"

"Yeah, we should."

"Oh man…"

They rushed at the vamp and his prey, but another vampire jumped out from behind a mausoleum and knocked Conlan away. Elisha lashed out at it, and they were matched arm for arm.

Conlan rose and was about to help out when Elisha yelled, "Freeze the other one!" Conlan brought up his hands to freeze the other vampire, but Elisha's vamp took the moment of hesitation on Elisha's front and threw her at Conlan.

She collided with him and they went down, the wind knocked out of them. The other vampire went to snack with his brother vampire. When their prey's body went limp, they both rose with fruit punch mouths. "Toim, it should be easy finishing off the slayer and her pal."

The other vampire, Toim, nodded and they walked over to the bodies and went down to start feeding, when Conlan flicked his wrist at his vampire and sent him flying. He got up and went after it. Elisha kicked her vampire away from her and rose as well.

Conlan then flung his vampire away from him and into a conveniently placed tree limb, causing him to dust.

Elisha knocked down her vampire and reached for the stake in her back pocket. But she didn't find it. She cursed as she continued to fight her vampire.

She grabbed the tacky jacket of the vampire and flung him away. "Conlan can you see my stake?" she yelled.

Conlan looked around him and saw it. "Stake!" he called. It orbed out and back into his hand. He then orbed into Elisha's awaiting hand.

As the vampire was running at her, she held up the stake and it ran right into it. She beat off the dust and walked over to Mana's body where Conlan was standing.

"We should probably burn the corpse. She might have been turned." Elisha stated.

"Mana Toka was your name, you shall be consumed by magic flame, it shall burn you to a cinder, but to the grass it will not hinder." Conlan chanted.

A fire erupted on Mana's skin and the body disappeared taking the flame with it.

* * *

I would like to extend a huge thank you to all of those who have reviewed for this story. It means a lot. I am wondering if any of you would like to be a beta. E-mail me at if you are interested.

Thank you again reviewers!


	7. Crap x 2

Welcome to the Hellmouth Ch. 6: Crap x 2

Summary: Members of the Veritas Project investigate weird occurrences in a certain town called Sunnydale, California. Once there they find themselves up against their greatest fears and uncover the ancient legend behind the city of Sunnydale.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

A/N: I know some of you are upset with me for killing off Nate two chapters ago but I hope I did a decent job explaining why I did that. This chapter will have the dance that Conlan mentioned a few chapters back.

A/N (2): Thank you to all my reviews. They mean a lot because it shows that I am writing a story for other peoples enjoyment as well as my own.

* * *

Dawn and Elijah walked through one of the more dark cemeteries that were located around Sunnydale. As they walked they both kept their ears open for any strange noises.

As they walked, a few thoughts dominated Elijah's mind. He was glad that Dawn had grabbed and interlocked fingers with him today at lunch, yet he was confused as to why she had done that.

When they came to a clearing, he said, "Dawn I have something to ask you."

"Yes?" she asked.

"Why did you grab you take my hand during lunch?"

"That's not a subtle question now is it?" she asked.

"No it isn't, but I tend not to be a subtle person all of the time."

Dawn giggled and said, "I did it because of how I didn't want Maria to think that you were available."

"And why would you do this?" asked Elijah walking closer to her.

Dawn walked towards him as well, "Well, maybe it was for a good reason. Maybe it was for a bad reason."

"So what one was it?"

"Come closer and I'll tell you."

Elijah leaned closer to her and Dawn stood up and caught her lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her body towards him. They broke apart, and Dawn bent down and knocked Elijah's legs out of under him.

He went down just as a sword was swung through the air his head had just vacated. Dawn saw the demon pull back the sword and prepared to strike her when she kicked the sword out of its hands and she caught it.

Elijah saw the demon. He spun on his hands and knocked it down. Dawn then ran the sword into it, killing the demon.

Elijah looked at Dawn and fell for her all over again as she held the sword prepared to strike anything that moved. "Dawn, do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"Hmm, let me weight the options, in one hand, I have patrolling, in the other, dancing with you. Patrol, Dance, Patrol, Dance, Patrol," joked Dawn as she weighted her options, "I'll take patrol for 500 Alex."

"Fine," began Elijah, "I'll go ask Maria. I mean I know where she lives and all."

"But. But. Fine, I'll let Buffy patrol."

They interlocked hands and went back to patrol. When they walked some more, 4 vampires suddenly surrounded them. Dawn nodded, while dropping the sword, and Elijah grabbed her hand. He swung her around and she extended her legs as she spun.

The four vampires went flying. They quickly came back but both Dawn and Elijah were ready and they began blocking the vampire's blows. They punched, kicked and fought them.

Dawn grabbed the sword she and swung the sword in an arc decapitating two vampires, reducing them to dust. Elijah withdrew his stake and stabbed one vamp and then another a few seconds after that.

They walked next to each other and continued slaying until one o'clock. They then headed home and went to bed to get ready for school the next day.

* * *

Sunnydale High School:

The two new couples were in school. As they walked down the halls, they head rumors about who was going with whom. Elisha was happy just to be with her friends. They walked down the halls ignoring everything that people said about them.

However when some one yelled, "Hey Elisha, I heard you were going with Mr. Hio. Hoping to boost your grade?" Conlan had to hold Elisha with his powers to keep her from decking the boy who yelled that.

However, her voice was still functional, "Who exactly are you going with Dean, Mrs. Sonia? Hoping to stay in school?"

Dean didn't have any witty comeback to that, so he huffed and walked away.

Elisha had fallen asleep in one class by accident and when lunch arrived, everyone was staring at Elisha very strangely.

When they all sat down, Elisha looked at Conlan and asked, "Is there anything on my face? Everyone is looking at me strangely."

Conlan muttered, "Mirror," and a mirror appeared in his hand. He held it up to Elisha, who looked at it and saw the word "BITCH" written across it.

She stood quickly she knocked over her chair. She did a quick scan of her surroundings and saw him. "Oh, he is a dead man."

Conlan heard this and looked in the direction she was looking at. "Shit, Elisha wait." Elisha walked off with Conlan, Elijah, and Dawn a few meters behind her.

Dean looked up and saw Elisha walking towards him; he laughed and asked, "What's wrong? Are you going to hex me witch? I know you spend all your free time at that stupid Magic Box store on Sunshine St."

"No, if I could do magic, you would find yourself unable to reproduce. However, I lean towards a different style of things. One you will have the pleasure of receiving full out." Elisha raged, pulling her hands into fists.

"Oh, what are you going to do? Beat me up?"

"Exactly." Elisha sneered.

"Really, I'd like to see you try." He joshed as he stood up.

Elisha was about to land a punch on his unsuspecting face when a hand grabbed hers. She looked at the person who was holding it and saw Dawn.

Elisha shook Dawn off and went to strike again, but Conlan again immobilized her body.

"Dean, fous le comp. I mean it." Elijah commanded.

Dean looked from Conlan who was deep in concentration and Elisha who was trying to move and yelled, "You all are freaks. I hope whatever is going on in this town kills you all."

He and his posse left the cafeteria. Only once they had gone through the doors did Conlan relax his hold on Elisha, who spun around on him.

"Why the hell did you do that?" she demanded, "He deserves to be decked."

"I know that, he's a jackass, but you can't do it in school."

"Fine, but if I see him after school I will beat the living snot out of him."

Conlan sighed and they walked back to their table and finished their lunch. Before they left, Conlan whispered, "Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen," causing the word to disappear from her face.

They marched off towards their classes. When the day ended, they all went back to the Summers' House, where anyone who was human and knew about the Hellmouth were conveniently staying. Elisha and Dawn were sharing a room. Sarah was camped up with Buffy, while Conlan and Elijah were crashing in the living room.

When they walked into the living room, Elisha and Dawn went off to get ready for the dance. Elijah went off to find Sarah. Conlan went and plopped down next to Willow and Tara on the couch.

"Conlan you are an orphan right? I mean your mothers died after making you right?" asked Willow.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" questioned Conlan.

"Well, while you were at school, I went to Town Hall and found got some papers you might be interested in." Willow explained as she pushed papers towards Conlan.

Conlan leaned over them and read them. He looked at Willow who responded, "It won't raise any questions as to why you are staying here with us."

"Ok."

Conlan called for a pen and then signed the papers. He slid them over to Willow, who in-turn signed them. "Now it's official. You are my adopted son. It feels weird to be 22 and have a 17 year old son."

Tara laughed and said, "Conlan you can call me _Aunty _Tara."

Conlan glared, grabbed a pillow and smacked her over the head, "Oops, sorry _Aunty_ Tara."

They all grabbed pillows and started a huge pillow fight. When their arms had grown tired, they collapsed on the sofa in fits of laughter.

"Well, I suppose I should be getting ready to get to the dance. Thanks for doing that Willow. It means a lot." expressed Conlan sincerely.

"Your welcome, now get a move on or you'll be late." Willow ordered motherly.

Conlan hugged Willow and Tara and then walked off to get changed.

* * *

Once all four of them were dressed, Dawn in a v-neck shirt and flowing skirt, Elijah in a collared shirt and slacks, Elisha in long black dress, and Conlan wearing a tight black shirt and black slacks, they made their way down to the high school. When they arrived at the gym, they noticed that no one was dancing or doing anything yet; groups were hanging out and sitting at tables. Conlan led Elisha and the others over to a table to wait for things to happen.

When the DJ had been introduced, he played Sponge's "Plowed." The teens were eager to get up and dancing and soon the dance was in full swing.

As the night wore on, the DJ played softer and more intimate songs. Elisha was dancing with Conlan to Carrie Underwood's "The Night Before", when she saw a couple starting to dance their way. Elisha rolled her eyes and continued dancing not moving for them.

The couple was inconsiderate with how they bumped into Elisha and Conlan, triggering a premonition for the latter.

_ He saw a girl running through a cemetery, being chased by a vampire. The vampire threw the girl into a tombstone, knocking the wind out of her. The resulting impact caused the girl to roll a few feet. The girl tried to rise to her feet, but she was struck down by the vamp, and the vamp then took a tombstone and slammed it down upon the young girl. After the vamp moved the tombstone off the body, it drank her blood, and soon it began to glow a bright, white light._

Conlan came out of the premonition, and looked at the girl who had bumped into him. It was Maria and the boy she was with was the vampire who had feasted upon her.

Conlan was bothered by the premonition, because the vamp must have drunken some sort of power, heavenly power; otherwise it wouldn't have shone like it did.

Elisha noticed that Conlan acted differently after that rude couple had bumped into them. She danced with him for a little bit longer before asking him, "Are you okay?"

"Huh, oh, yeah I'm fine." He answered distractedly.

"Really? You don't seem fine; you've been out of it ever since that couple bumped it us." Elisha responded, looking into his eyes, whilst she stroked his face.

"It's nothing really; I've just been admiring how beautiful you look today."

Elisha rolled her eyes and blushed. She pulled him down into a kiss and they continued to dance the night away.

* * *

When the evening ended, the quartet ambled their way back to the Summers' house. They entered the house and crashed on the sofa, turning on the TV and watching one of the movies that were playing.

They all crashed down in the living room, the girls on the couch, the bosy in the lazy-boys next to them.

After a few minutes of sleep, Conlan woke himself up. He looked around and was happy to see that the other three were still deep asleep. He walked over to the weapons chest, and pulled out a short sword. He then pictured the cemetery from his premonition, and orbed himself over there.

He orbed into the area surrounding where he foresaw the attack. He walked back to one of the larger tombstones and waited for the arrival of the couple.

He heard giggling and soft voices. Conlan chanced a peak around the tombstone and saw Maria and the vampire slowly mosey their way over towards his hiding place.

"So sweetie, I say we take advantage of our solitude and have some fun." The vamp whispered.

"No, I have to get home." Maria declined.

"Come on, who would know?" the vamp pleaded taking her arm.

"I said no." Maria shouted as she kicked him away.

She spun and headed off in the opposite direction, the vamp was soon on her heels. Five minutes away, they returned and the rest of the premonition took place. When the vampire threw her into the tombstone, Conlan chose to jump in and save her. "Back off!" he shouted holding the sword in front of him.

"Oh, what are you, a protector of virgins? That's so cute. I'll be with you in a little bit." The vamp retorted.

Conlan spat, "Get away from her or I'll dust you."

"You can't take me; you're not even holding that sword properly."

"Oh, well luckily for me, I don't need a sword to take you out." Conlan responded throwing the sword down.

The vamp looked at him funny, and Conlan motioned with his hands, trying to blow him up. The vampire looked at him and scoffed, "You think your puny magic can kill me?"

"Uh…"

The vampire then turned into dust and Conlan saw Maria standing behind him. "Crap," he mumbled.

"What are you doing out so late in the middle of a cemetery?" they both asked at the same time.

"Yes, I could ask you the same question." A cool voice responded as they both felt a presence walk up to them.

"Oh, Ms. Summers, what are you doing here?" Conlan asked stepping away from Buffy slightly.

"I'm doing my job; I work at this cemetery. I try to keep the sex-crazed adolescent population down, and you?" Buffy replied.

"Ah, well I was taking a stroll to clear my mind."

"In the middle of a cemetery?" inquired Maria.

"Does it matter to you?" Conlan snapped.

"Anyway, why don't you two head home; I still have a lot of ground to cover." Buffy interceded, taking the sword from Maria.

The two teens nodded and went on their way. As soon as Maria was out of sight, Conlan orbed over to Buffy's side. He ducked quickly as she swung the sword in his direction. Once Buffy realized who it was, Conlan muttered, "I think we're screwed."

"How so?" Buffy commented as she closed her eyes and tried to locate any vampires.

"Well, I think Maria might have seen me use my powers."

"Why?"

"Well at the dance, I got a premonition that she was going to get killed by a vampire, and I know you guys were apprehensive about her, so I didn't want to bother you with it. I waited for Elisha and everyone to fall asleep and then orbed over to where I saw it take place, and waited for them to arrive.

"I intervened, and tried to kill him with my powers, but it didn't affect him. He then turned to dust because Maria had decapitated him." Conlan explained.

"Well, she obviously has some ties to this world; she knows how to kill a vampire." Buffy concluded.

"But there still is the problem with her seeing me use my powers."

"Well she might not have seen them. From what I saw, she was still on the ground when you tried to blast the vamp."

"Oh, so what do you think she is," questioned Conlan, "friend of foe?"

"Well she did stop the vamp from feasting on your blood, so I'd say friend, but she does have that power blocky spell around her, as well as her house." Buffy replied as she went off to fight a vampire.

When Buffy was finished, Conlan asked, "So what should we do?"

"Probably keep a close eye on her. It looks like this cemetery is pretty lacking in the undead. Does that blue-glowy thing only transport you or can it take me as well?"

"I can take you; you've just got to hold onto my hand." Conlan explained as he held out his hand.

Buffy took it and Conlan then orbed them back to the house. When they arrived, Conlan sunk back into the chair, while Buffy went off to bed.

When everybody awoke the next morning, they settled down around the table and ate the eggs Tara had gotten up to make.

"How was the dance?" Willow asked the group as they dined.

"It was cool. The DJ could have played some different songs though." Elisha acknowledged.

"What's the plan for today?" asked Dawn "is there any up-starting demonic activity?"

"Not that we know of. We're going to the shop though; I want you guys to look for a way to counter the spell Maria has on her." Giles stated.

"Wouldn't Conlan know the spell though?" Elijah questioned.

Conlan then chose to come into the conversation, "I know that there is a spell to block a telepath's and an empath's power, unfortunately I don't know it or how to reverse it."

"Oh, well, we should probably head out to the store, that way we can get as much research time as we can." Tara indicated.

The others followed her lead and left for the Magic Box. They arrived there and began pulling books out on information about telepathic and empathic spells.

Conlan was about to look through some of the books they had brought over, when he remembered his family heirloom under the floorboards of the shop.

"Book of Shadows," he called holding out his arms. The book orbed into his arms and he sat down at the table and began leafing through it.

The bell chimed as some customers walked in. the group looked up and saw three men standing at the door. Anya walked up to them asking, "Can I help you?"

The three men looked at her in unison, and Anya dropped to the floor unconscious. Giles, Elisha, and Buffy shot up and grabbed weapons. Dawn and Elijah retreated up the ladder to the upper section, while the witches joined hands.

The men, Elisha noticed were wearing black suits, black sunglasses, and top hats.

"Whatever you do, don't look at their faces!" Conlan called before pulling Willow's, Tara's, and his strength together to fling them out of the shop. The attempt rebounded and sent them crashing into the table.

"Buffy, what should we do? They took out Conlan, Tara, and Will without breaking a sweat." Elisha inquired as the suits walked towards them.

"Fight, and remember the number one rule." Buffy ordered.

The watcher and slayers ran at the suits, as they fought, Elijah and Dawn descended the stairs and tried to revive Conlan, Will, and Tara. "Come on you guys get up!" they ordered slapping the trio.

The suits knocked their opponents down and began strolling over to Elijah and Dawn.

The couple backed away and ended up in the training room.

"What do we do?" Elijah gasped.

"I don't know. If they're able to take out two slayers, a watcher, and the worlds most powerful witches, I don't want to fight them. There is a door in the back; we should probably make our way back there."

Elijah nodded and they started working their way back, the suits gaining every second. They hid the door and Elijah tried it. "Uh, it's not working."

"What?" Dawn asked.

"It's busted."

"Crap." She muttered as they tried to shrink into the wall as the suits stooped down on them.


	8. Saving and Vanquishing

Welcome to the Hellmouth Ch. 8 – Saving and Vanquishing

Summary: Members of the Veritas Project investigate weird occurrences in a certain town called Sunnydale, California. Once there they find themselves up against their greatest fears and uncover the ancient legend behind the city of Sunnydale.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

_A/N: it has come to my attention that I have miss numbered the chapters starting at 4, so how it should play out is _4 – Emicia, 5 – Investigating, 6- Lost, 7 – Crap x2

* * *

Conlan awoke with serious pain coursing through his body. He saw Willow and Tara come to beside him. He heard Buffy, Elisha, and Giles gasp awake.

"Uh, what the hell happened?" Willow groaned.

"Those men in suits must have done something." Elisha said gasping.

"Where are Dawn and Elijah?" queried Giles.

"That's a good question. We need to split up and look around." Buffy ordered.

The group followed Buffy's orders and searched the shop. Shortly after they left, they all returned without the two missing teenagers.

"Great, where are they?" wondered Tara.

"We need to find out who those guys were." Conlan indicated.

The group acknowledged this and switched automatically to research mode, and they began looking for the suited men. Conlan looked around for the Book of Shadows, but he didn't see it, "Do you guys see the BOS?" he asked worried.

"No, isn't it on the table?" replied Willow.

"It was there when those guys knocked us down, but it's not there now."

"Could the suits have taken it out?" Elisha speculated.

"No, evil can't touch the book." Conlan replied sitting down at the table.

"So then where is it?" Buffy asked

"I don't know." Conlan admitted defeated.

"Could you try and call for it?" Tara suggested.

Conlan nodded and closed his eyes. He held out his hands and called for the book. He felt the familiar tingling of the telekinetic orbing, but nothing came. "That's not good. I should be able to call for anything, some how they must have gotten the Book someplace where my powers can't reach."

"What should se do then?" Elisha asked as she walked up to Conlan and took his hand.

"Should you try scrying for Dawn and Elijah?" Willow offered, pulling out the crystal and map, "Tara and I'll try a locator spell."

Conlan took the scrying materials and began scrying for the teens, while Willow and Tara began prepping the spell. As they did this, the slayers paced to and fro across the Magic box floor.

Quarter of an hour later, neither method had resulted in finding the couple. "So what should we do?" Elisha asked sitting down on the step.

"I think it's time I introduce you to the demon bars, and how to get information from the patrons." Buffy indicated.

"Why would we need to investigate their bars?" Elisha asked as they rose and got weapons.

"There are always people at the bars who are willing to spill secrets if we pull the right strings." Buffy explained, leading her sister slayer out of the store.

They walked down the street towards one of the more notorious demonic bars. "Just keep in mind that they don't like us." Buffy commented.

"Really, I couldn't have guessed that." Elisha coyly responded.

They entered the bar and their nostrils were hit with a rancid smell, a mixture of week-old road kill, blood, and viscera. "Oh, god does it always smell this bad?" Elisha gaffed.

"Sadly yes." Buffy replied.

"Slayers, you're not welcome here." spat a demon sitting at the bar.

Elisha noticed it had two long horns, brown skin, and red hair.

"That's too bad, we're here and looking for information." Buffy retorted.

"What kind of information?" asked the bartender.

"Earlier today, three guys came into our store and took something of ours, and we want to know if any of you know where it is or who they are." Elisha explained.

"Must be pretty important stuff." scoffed the brown demon.

"How do you figure?" asked the demon to the right of him.

"Why else would they come here?"

"So do you know anything? Or do you want us to start with the beating?" Buffy asked drawling her sword.

"We don't know anything, leave now." the brown demon spat.

"Then why do I feel like you're lying?" Buffy reasoned.

The demons in the bar then assailed the slayers, forcing them to retaliate. Swords and claws flashed in the ensuing bloodbath. Demons fell as the slayers worked their way towards the bar stand.

Soon all the demons were either dead or dying, and the slayers only had a few cuts and scrapes on their bodies.

"Slayers, if you wanted information, all you had to do was ask, not destroy all my regulars!" the bartender roared.

"Alright, who were those men in suits who attacked the Magic Box earlier?" Buffy demanded.

"They're this new power in town. They travel from town to town abducting people, and then sacrificing them to bring back the Master." The bartender explained.

"Where are they hiding out?" Elisha inquired.

"Not sure, they don't associate much with outsiders. I only know their workings by reputation." The bartender countered.

"Do you know who we can talk to in order to get more information about where they are?"

"If I told you what I know, what will you give me?"

"We won't hurt your patrons as long as they're on your premises." Buffy swore.

"Fine, there is this man in the oldest cemetery who might know some things."

"Thank you." The slayers responded as they headed out.

"Do you think we should bring backup?" Elisha wondered.

"Yes and no, you'll be taking Conlan to the cemetery while the others and I start investigating old manors in the city." Buffy remarked.

"Why?"

"It's time to see what you can do solo."

"Oh, how'll Conlan and I get away?"

"You'll see." Buffy stated as they walked into the shop.

The others turned and looked at them, "Did you find anything out?" they asked, as the two slayers walked over.

"Yeah in a way, Conlan and Elisha will investigate one lead, while we look into another." Buffy dictated.

The others nodded and walked over to the counter and gathered weapons. Conlan strode over to Elisha, "So where're we going?"

"The old cemetery, there should be a man there who might tell us what we need to know."

Conlan nodded and he orbed out while holding onto Elisha's hand. They appeared in the cemetery and looked around.

"Any idea where this man's located?" Conlan asked walking in a direction.

"No clue, do you think you can orb to wherever he is?"

"I don't know, I've never tried orbing to a person I've never meet."

"Maybe it'll work, you want to try?"

"I guess so." Conlan said as he focused on trying to find a man in the cemetery. He orbed to what he thought was his location, taking Elisha with him.

They appeared in front of a crypt in the darker corners of the place.

"I guess we try the crypt?" Elisha stated.

"Sure."

They walked over to the door and tried the knob. It turned slowly and creaked as it opened. As they descended the steps, they heard voices.

"I can't help you miss. Leave my home, I have customers." One voice ordered.

"But." began another but it was cut off.

Elisha and Conlan reached the bottom of the steps and saw Maria talking to the man.

"Maria what are you doing here?" Elisha demanded.

"This is my uncle." She replied.

"No I'm not. Leave girl, before you die." The man seethed.

Maria sighed and shoved past Conlan and Elisha to leave the crypt. The couple walked up to the man. "We heard you could help us." Elisha began.

"Perhaps I can, perhaps I can't."

"I feel that you should start talking, or I'll start combusting." Conlan stated as he raised his hands.

"Please, I'm not stupid; I have this place protected from witch's powers. So even if you attempted anything, it wouldn't work." The man sneered.

Conlan looked skeptically at him and tried to freeze him. When he didn't freeze, Conlan sighed. "What do we need to get an answer out of you?" he asked.

"Well, first off I need to know exactly what type of information you want." The man replied grinning.

Elisha explained the situation to him and awaited his answer.

"The Suits, they've come to Sunnydale… it's about time." He muttered before he was cut off by Elisha placing her sword on the table.

"Where are they?" Conlan asked.

"I don't know." He replied as he began to turn around.

"For those who want the truth revealed, opened hearts and secrets unsealed, from now until it's now again, after which the memory ends." Conlan chanted looking at the man.

A glow washed over him and Conlan asked again.

"Some demons have said that there is a new presence in the old manor off of Main Street." He replied monotone.

"Thank you; by the way, what type of demon are you?" questioned Elisha.

"I'm a Bunyip, I exist to help myself and the occasional passerby."

"What did that woman ask you?" Conlan asked before leaving.

"She wanted to gather information on the suits as well." The man answered.

Conlan nodded and led Elisha out of the crypt. "We should round up the cavalry. Then we can attack them full force." Elisha stated.

"I concur, we should also tell them what the man said about Maria." Conlan replied, before calling out to the others and telling them to meet him and Elisha back at the Magic Box. He then orbed back over there and told everyone what they learned.

"We should head over there now." Buffy commanded.

"I think we should find out more background information about these Suits, find out exactly what their powers are." Giles countered.

"But Giles, Buffy's sister and Elisha's brother are in danger!" yelled Xander.

"I think it should be obvious why Giles wants us to research. You all saw how quickly they took us all out." Willow stated.

'If we don't learn some things, what's to stop them from doing what they've already done all over again, and as the saying goes, 'the best offense is a good defense.'" Conlan pointed out.

"That's true." Elisha concluded.

They then all tore into the books and they didn't find anything on the Suits.

"Great, we've gone through every book and found nothing." Tara muttered.

"There is probably an entry in the Book, but I can't call for it." Conlan stated.

"Let's combine powers and see if we can get it." Willow suggested.

The witches joined hands and called out "Book of Shadows." They felt the tingling sensation and the Book slowly appeared in their hands.

"Yes!" everyone cried, before Buffy directed them to, "Celebrate later, research now."

They set the book down and Conlan flicked his hand at the pages, telekinetically flipping it to the entry on the Suits, which Willow read aloud, "The Suits are a powerful force of evil. They roam from town to town, collecting blood from young teens, saving it to use in a resurrection ritual for the Master. Little is known about their powers except that they can knock people unconscious with just a glance and they are immune to telekinetic abilities."

"Is that all it says?" Elisha inquired.

"Yeah," Willow stated.

"Is there a mention of a vanquish?" Tara asked.

"No, but maybe with a spell and some potions we might be able to kill them." Conlan stated reading over Willow's shoulder and turning the page.

"So what do we do first?" Giles questioned.

"There are some powerful potions in the Book; you guys can make them while I'll work on the spell." Conlan dictated.

Conlan opened the Book to the potions list before walking over to a counter to begin crafting the spell. The others worked on the potions and a few hours later, everything was ready. "Alright," began Conlan, "here's what's going to happen. Buffy and the others will go down Main Street and get into the manor the man mentioned. Once they're in, I'll orb myself, Tara, and Willow over, as soon as we get there, we'll go after the Suits while you guys go get Dawn and Elijah."

"Sounds good, wait, how'll you know when we have gotten into the manor?" Elisha asked.

"I'll be channeling Buffy's mind. When she sees the inside of the manor, I'll orb on over."

Giles, Buffy, Xander and Elisha left the shop and began their way down towards the manor. Conlan entered telepath mode and began channeling it. Willow and Tara soon joined hands with Conlan entered the channeling as well.

They saw Buffy break into the manor, so Conlan orbed them all over. "Alright, we'll go get the Suits, you guys go get Elijah and Dawn." Willow stated.

They spit off and Willow followed Conlan up a flight of stairs. They walked down a hall and their nostrils where violated by a mixture of dried blood and viscera.

"Oh goddess, what is that smell?" Tara whined.

"Smells like a demon lair," Conlan stated grimly as they rounded the corner and entered a bedroom, where they saw their targets, "Alright, each of us needs to throw a potion, chant the spell, and throw the other three potions afterwards."

They nodded and threw the potions at the Suits, then they began chanting, "Evil forces in business attire, shall now perish by witch's fire, we are haunted by your faces, with these words we them erase." They finished it off by throwing the rest of the potions at them.

The resulting explosion threw them out of the room. Conlan sat up and touched his head where blood was coming out of a small cut where he hit his head.

"Ow, now that was defiantly a vanquish." He affirmed.

Tara and Willow rose with him and went back into the room. They saw three scorch marks on the walls where the Suits had been standing. They looked at the bed and saw Maria on it, with many puncture wounds across her arms.

"She probably overheard what the man told Elisha and I at the cemetery and thought she could take them out because she could take out a vampire." Conlan hypothesized.

"What should we do?" Tara inquired.

"Take her with us." Conlan admitted.

Conlan brought her up with telekinesis and they walked out of the room. 'Lish, where are you?" Conlan called out in his mind.

'We're in the basement. We've found the others. Did you get them?' Elisha responded.

'Yeah, didn't you hear the explosion?'

'No, where do you want to meet us?'

'Out front I wager.'

The witches made their way out front, Giles soon joined them followed by Buffy carrying Dawn, Xander carrying Elijah, and Elisha bringing up the rear.

"Why is Maria with you?" Giles queried.

"We found her in the room we 86ed the Suits in. I'm betting she thought she could take them out."

"Well, we should take her back to the Magic Box and then ask why she was there." Buffy stated.

They nodded and made their way back to the shop.

"How are Elijah and Dawn?" questioned Tara as she sat down between them.

"They're ok; just unconscious."

"So you guys got the Suits?" Elisha asked, walking up to Conlan and touching the bleeding cut on the side of his head.

"Yeah, they went up in an explosion and left behind three lovely back marks." Conlan explained as he took her hand in his.

* * *

Three police men walked into the manor. They were investigating a compliant about noise coming from the abandoned house. They scoped the entire house and stumbled into a room and saw scorch marks on the walls.

"What the hell happened here?" wondered one man as he walked up to a scorch mark and touched it.

"Looks like arson of some type, but why didn't anything else get burnt?" asked another.

Suddenly the third man screamed in pain after he touched one of the marks. Soon after, the other two let out unearthly screeches as well.

The neighborhood around the house went on as normal, oblivious to the sounds.


End file.
